Un desamor produce un nuevo amor
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: cap.8 un regalo muy especial len quiere regalarle algo a horolo cual no se menciona n.nUpero le hara un regalito muy especial... aviso cap. 7 contiene lemmon o al menos un intento u.uU reviews pliss
1. cap1 Ex, juegos y encuentros inesperado

Aclaraciones

Blablabla…- conversación

-blablabla- estado de animo o que se yo xD

"_blablabla_" canción

Los capítulos serán la mayoría songfics de erre way los cuales también aparecerán en los capítulos

Cap. 1 Te consolaré

Horokeu Usui un chico tranquilo altivo y despreocupado, caminaba ahora con un aire melancólico, triste y con varias lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos negros los cuales se encontraban neutros y sin el brillo de alegría que los caracterizaba, pensando en lo injusta que era su vida mientras que en la calle el tiempo era deplorable, y el sin abrigo alguno que lo cubriese, hasta que sintió algo caldo envolverlo.

"_No quiero llorar por ti_

_  
Hace rato te perdí  
_

_Y cuando cierro mis ojos  
_

_Siempre amor estas aquí"_

¿Eing? o.O – exclamo viendo a la persona que tenia a su derecha

Acaso quieres resfriarte o que o.ô – dijo Len mientras se cuestionaba como era posible que el Usui pareciera estar tan deprimido

¡¡¡L...Len! – grito mientras se tiraba a sus brazos

¡Pero que crees que haces cabeza hueca no ves que estamos dando el cante! – Le grito a su amigo pero al verlo llorar se calmo- ¿Horo que te pasa?

Me…me ha dejado – dijo con la voz quebrada

¿Quien? – dijo len un poco/bastante preocupado por su amigo

Mi novio me ha dejado – dijo horo mientras lloraba

Quieres hablar de ello conozco un buen lugar para que te desahogues – le dijo lo mas comprensible que pudo

De acuerdo – empezó a caminar junto a su amigo el chino con el cual había tenido peleas desde siempre pero lo que le resulto extraño fue que fuese tan amable con el

"_Cada lugar que recorro  
_

_Tiene contigo que ver  
_

_A cada paso hay testigos  
_

_De este amor que se nos fue_

_Dije adiós fue el final  
_

_Nada quedo entre los dos  
_

_Solo el sol nuestro sol  
_

_Y el dolor y este adiós  
_

_Y te vas y me voy  
_

_Y nadie dijo perdón  
_

_Lloras tú lloro yo  
_

_Nuestro sol  
_

_Se apagó"_

Una vez llegaron al parque horo-horo le contó que su ex-novio le dejo por otro chico con el cual le había engañado

Lo que ahora me pregunto es ¿por que no me dijiste que eras homosexual? – le dijo len demostrando así su confusión

No soy gay soy bi ¬¬ y si no te lo dije es porque creía que si te lo decía no querrías ser mi amigo porque me considerarías un bicho raro o algo así -

Horo me da igual tus tendencias sexuales tu eres mi amigo y eso no lo cambia nadie ¿entendido? Así que la próxima vez me contaras todo lo que pase por esa maceta que tienes por cabeza ¿esta claro? –

Si esta mas claro que el agua ¿feliz? –

Prométemelo ¬¬ -

Te lo prometo… oye ¿como que maceta aleta de tiburón? ¬¬-

Jajajaja xD reaccionaste muy tarde xD-

Grr encima que estoy depre vas y me insultas ¬¬ -

No seas así anda y ven que te voy a llevar por ahí para que se te quite la depresión a ver si así consigo que te despejes –

Vale –

(((media hora después)))

¿Falta mucho? –

Horo levas preguntándome eso desde que salimos del parque te quieres callar de una vez ¬¬# -

Vale…¿falta mucho? –

NO ya llegamos por fin no aguantaba más – decía len mientras daba gracias al cielo de haber llegado pronto

Oye len por que justo tenias que traerme aquí eh ¬¬ en este parque de atracciones fue donde tuve mi primera cita con aquel chico cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme ¬¬ (n/a: no hay ganas de inventarse un nombre xD)

"_No puedo seguir así  
_

_Ya sé que no volverás  
_

_Es inútil tu recuerdo  
_

_No debo mirar atrás  
_

_Pero en los atardeceres  
_

_Apenas la luz se ve  
_

_Imagino que te acercas  
_

_Y todo vuelve a empezar_

_Dije adiós fue el final  
_

_Nada quedo entre los dos  
_

_Solo el sol nuestro sol  
_

_Y el dolor y este adiós  
_

_Y te vas y me voy  
_

_Y nadie dijo perdón  
_

_Lloras tú lloro yo  
_

_Nuestro sol  
_

_Se apagó"(bis: 2)_

_(fin de la cancion)_

Pero ahora estas conmigo no con ese tipo así que vamos a pasar la tarde aquí ¬¬ -

Lo que usted diga señorito -.-

Haré como si no hubiese escuchado nada ¬¬ -

((2 horas más tarde))

Oye len quieres comer unos dulces -

¿Como puede ser que tengas tantas ganas de comer? El saltamontes me ha dejado el estomago revuelto (n/a: maquina en la que aparece pepito grillo y de una plataforma aparecen un montón de tentáculos con cabinas para sentarse en ellas esta atracción de feria te eleva y te da vueltas al derecho y al revés mientras subes y bajas en otros países se suele llamar el pulpo en mi isla el saltamontes xD) –

Pos a mi no o.o eres un flojo te mareas por nada xD –

Vayámonos de aquí –

Pero ¿porque? – decía mientras hacia un puchero

Porque ya nos hemos montado en todo ¬¬ -

Bueno vale y ¿a donde vamos ahora? –

A un lugar secreto al que voy siempre para relajarme solo yo lo conozco y de seguro que te va a gustar –

((Media hora después))

¿Porque me trajiste al parque otra vez? o.O –

Mira ven por aquí – decía len mientras saltaba unos matorrales que se encontraban detrás del banco en el que anteriormente se habían sentado

Wooow si que es bonito el lugar – dijo mientras observaba un campo lleno de plantas fuji en la cual habitaban Kropoculs también habían muchas flores silvestres y un pequeño río el cual si lo seguías daba a parar a una cascada.

Te dije que te iba a gustar –

Oye len ¿te puedo hacer 2 preguntas? –

Adelante –

1º ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que este lugar existía? ¬¬ –

Bueno iba a decírtelo pero me olvide además de que quiero que sea un lugar privado para mi uso exclusivo ¬u¬ -

2º si antes estábamos aquí mismo ¿Por qué me tuviste que llevar al parque de atracciones? ¬¬ -

Porque así te alegrabas mas y no me deprimías a mi también ¬¬ -

Ah oye y este sitio ¿cuando lo descubriste? – dijo horo mientras se sentaba en la orilla del río-

Una semana después de llegar a casa de Yoh – dijo mientras imitaba a su compañero-

¿Sabes? Aún me cuesta creer que me hayan engañado – dijo mientras miraba a la nada -

Eso te pasa por ser tan bueno y confiado – dijo Len mientras se metía en el agua despacio y mojaba la cara de horokeu (n/a: insertar imagen de horo-horo con la cara mojada xD)

Serás desgraciado ò.ó -

Jajajaja ¿no que los puercoespines son algunos de agua? xD –

¡Kyaaaaaaaa!- grito abalanzándose contra len haciendo que este se hundiera en el agua-

Grr ò.ó-

Jajajaja ¿no que los tiburones viven en el agua? –

Empezaron una pelea que duró cerca de media hora mojándose mutuamente y tirando al otro al agua. Luego de un buen rato entre tanta agua salieron del río

Achuu – estornudó Len mas mojado que una galleta en un baso de leche mientras se secaba la ropa

Jajajaja que friolero que eres anda ven aquí – dijo horo mientras cogía a Len de un brazo y lo jalaba para sí abrazándole para que se le quitara un poco el frío

Horo espero que lo que estas haciendo no sea con otras intenciones ¬¬# -

Tranquilo n.nU que no es lo que tú crees –

Hay chicos mirad que pareja mas mona que hacen esos dos – dijo una chica de pelo castaño claro alta delgada y de ojos marrones oscuros

Si es verdad aunque nunca pensé encontrarme esta escenita tan tierna aquí fuera – dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos marrones oscuros alta y delgada

Digo lo mismo – la apoyaron dos chicos uno de pelo marrón claro y de ojos azules alto y delgado y otro de cabello negro pero teñido ahora a rubio con los pelos de punta de ojos negros

No es lo que vosotros creéis solo que aquí mi amigo el chinito se ha resfriado por haber estado jugando conmigo en el río a mojarnos durante media hora mal pensados

Por cierto ¿vosotros no sois el grupo erre way el que hizo una serie de televisión llamada rebelde way?-

¿Como lo sabes niño? – dijo la pelirroja

Uno no soy un niño marizza tengo tu edad y dos lo se porque vuestra estúpida serie ha llegado hasta aquí y las chicas con las que vivimos no paran de verla

Con que vivís con chicas ¿eh? – pregunto esta vez el ojiazulado

Si así es pero no te pienso dejar tocar a ninguna de ellas pablito son nuestras amigas las cuales **_DE AHÍ NO PASAN _** ¬¬-

Êtto… len de cuando acá anna es nuestra amiga o.o –

¿Tú crees que a yoh le gustaría que un chiquillo de cuarta estuviese ligándose a anna? ¬¬ -

La verdad no o.o –

Pos cállate ¬¬# -

xD chicos tranquilos estos dos no se atreverán a tocarlas además de que ni siquiera sabemos quienes son xD –

Marizza tiene razón oye tu len ¿no es cierto? Dime sabes donde hay un hotel por aquí cerca es que estamos perdidos o.o –

Os llevare al mío seguidme -

Querrás decir en el que me hospedo ¿no? –

No Mía cuando digo mío es porque es mío soy millonario ¬¬ -

Mejor me callo u.u –

((pasadas 15 minutos))

Bien llegamos os daré una suit en la que hay instrumentos musicales alli podreis tocar agutso y poder prepararos para dentro de 3 meses –

¿Y tu como sabes que vamos a tocar dentro de tres meses? O.o –

Manuel mira el cartel que esta allí y lo sabrás ¬¬ –

Mejor me callo u.u –

Tomad las llaves nosotros nos vamos –

Ok gracias por todo – dijeron el grupo al unísono mientras hacían una reverencia ya que antes de llegar a ese país se estudiaron todas sus costumbres

Hoto-hoto larguémonos –

Que me llamo horo-horo –

((una vez se fueron los dos chicos))

Hey chicos ¿os habéis creído eso de que no son pareja? – pregunto Mía

Para nada – dijeron todos a la vez

_**Continuara…**_

_**n/a:**_

Es el primer fic que hago que no es un oneshot se me ocurrió de camino al medico mientras escuchaba las canciones de este grupo xD este fic mas que nada será un Horo x Len si no recibo reviews prometo abandonar el fic y lo que prometo lo cumplo xD

Ahora enserio no me gusta dejar las cosas a medio hacer pero me gustaría saber si queréis que lo continúe o no así k chicos por favor mandadme vuestros reviews dew .o


	2. Cap 2 Operacion olvidar

Los días pasaron y horo estaba cada vez más deprimido y len no sabia k hacer para subirle el ánimo. Ahora se encontraban comiendo en el comedor y horokeu no se molesto ni una vez en insultar al shaman de china

Oye hoto hoto no has probado bocado, ¿acaso no vas a comer, bueno entonces te cogeré esto y un poco de esto y de esto también –

¿Qué? – Dijo una vez que le saco len de sus pensamientos – oye no me robes la comida chino apestoso ò.ó.

Como no comías pensé que no tenias hambre pero no me acordaba de algo muy importante de que NO PUEDES DEJAR DE COMER NI SIQUIERA EN SUEÑOS ¬¬ -

¿Me estas llamando glotón antena con patas? ¬¬ -

Vaya que sorpresa el puercoespín ha cogido una indirecta ¬¬ -

Puercoespín tu abuela tiburón ¬¬ -

Con mi abuela no se mete nadie cabeza de maceta ¬¬ -

¿Quieres pelea eh? ¬¬ - dijo sacando su arma

Por mi adelante pero que sepas que vas a perder ¬¬ -

¡Callaos de una vez quiero comer en paz si queréis pelear iros al jardín! ¡Zenki Goki! ò.ó –

Pum

Por fin algo de silencio – dijo la itako mientras comía

Maldita bruja – susurraron los dos shamanes que hace poco se peleaban

¡Que habéis dicho! –

Nosotros nada como crees –

Hoto acompáñame a limpiar tu cuarto que esta hecho un desastre – dijo len levantándose

¿De cuando acá te preocupas de su habitación len?¬u¬ - dijo ryu

Eso no te importa, hoto te levantas tu o te levanto yo decídete y si te levanto yo no lo haré con "delicadeza" ¬¬ -

Vale, vale, ya me levanto –

((Una vez en el cuarto de horo))

Oye ¿por qué me has traído aquí? –

Toma anda – dijo len entregándole papel y lápiz

¿Para que es esto len?-

Le pregunte a mi hermana como puedes hacer para olvidarte de alguien a quien querías y me dijo que este y salir por ahí eran los mejores métodos solo tienes que escribir que es lo que mas te desagrada y los fallos de tu ex – (n/a: comprobado en una experiencia personal)

¡Le contaste mi secreto! ò.ó –

Nada de eso me trague yo el muerto diciendo que tenía una ex novia y no la podía olvidar mal agradecido ¬¬ -

Pero que buen amigo que eres len TOT –

Empieza ya -.- -

((4 horas después))

Termine nOn – (n/a: insertar imagen de una hoja toda escrita por delante y por detrás)

Si tantos fallos tenia ese chico ¿por qué seguías con el? o.ôÛuu –

Pos no se jeje n.nU -

Oye hoto eres muy raro lo sabias o.o – (estrategia de len si hago k luche se le olvidara el pensar en ese tío)

¿A quien le dices hoto cabeza de tiburón? ¬¬# –

A ti ¿A quien mas idiota? –

¿A quien llamas idiota cabeza de antena, quieres pelea eh? ò.ó –

Bueno vale pero en el jardín que sino anna nos mata y ya veras que no me vas a ganar ¬u¬ -

Saltaron por la ventana la cual daba al jardín, estuvieron peleando 30 minutos asta que ninguno pudo mas y cayeron rendidos

Que… ya… te olvidaste… de ese tipo – dijo len agitadamente

¿Q…qué? o.O-

¿Qué no te diste cuenta? Si luchas te olvidas de todo y te descargas con la persona con la que luchas o.ô… que corto de mente xD-

Oye no te rías yo que iba a saber aunque ahora me siento mejor gracias len non-

Oigan que hacen ustedes dos en mi jardín –(n/a: creo k no hace falta decir quien lo dijo)

Nada anna, horo ven acompáñame – dijo esto ultimo susurrándoselo a su mejor amigo

Vale - contesto de igual forma

Una vez fuera de la pensión para que anna no los castigara por el destrozo hecho en el jardín

¿Para que me dijiste que te acompañara len? –

¿Acaso quieres que anna te eche la bronca por lo del jardín? No verdad pos camina ¬¬ -

Glup gracias o.oÛ –

Mientras caminaban se oyó en todo el mundo:

¡Como osáis a hacerle esto a mi jardín lo pagareis caro hoto hoto len! – (n/a: sobra decir quien fue xD)

Horo corre – añadió len con una cara peor que la de los zombis de su dinastía xD

Una vez llegados al hotel de Len se fueron a la habitación de los chicos los cuales estaban por empezar a ensayar

Mía: hola chicos que bueno verlos otra vez ¿Por que traéis esas caras? O.o

Marizza: seguro que de tan solo verte se murieron del susto u-¬

Mía: mira quien se queja la reina de la moda ù.ú

Marizza: mira niñita de papa… ò.o#

Pablo: cállense ya no empiecen otra vez por favor ò.ó

Mía/Marizza: de acuerdo u.u

Manuel: por fin u.u ¿por cierto chicos que os paso? O.o

Len: acaso no oíste el grito oo

Manuel: si lo oí

Horo: Era anna una de las chicas con las que vivimos

Erre Way: glup os compadecemos oo

Horo: por cierto ¿ibais a empezar o estabais terminando o estabais en medio de la actuación? O.o

Manuel: íbamos a empezar ¿Por qué no os quedáis? n.n

Marizza: ensayamos una canción por día ya que tenemos tiempo de sobra n.n

Len/Horo: vale o.o – dijeron mientras tomaban asiento

Manuel: bien chicos empecemos con la de bonita de más

((Comienzo de la canción))

(n/a: en esta canción no hay monólogos así que are esto Co chicos y Ca chicas C chicos/as)

Co: Salida de un sueño vestida de sol, bailaba entre nubes rodeada de luz.

Ca: y todo giraba a mi alrededor

Co: su cara, su pelo, su cuerpo, su voz, el mundo no existe solo ella y yo, todo detenido, ruge el corazón

C: Bonita, bonita, bonita de mas, mi dulce chiquita tan fácil de amar. Bonita, bonita  
bonita de más, frágil muñequita bonita de mas.

Ca: bésame chiquito dame un besito

Co: eso

Co: su cuerpo que baila a mi alrededor, me mira la miro se enciende el amor, y todo se detiene entre ella y yo, solo esta su cara su boca su voz, me enredo en su pelo, me lleno de sol

Ca: sus ojos me buscan

Co: ruge el corazón

C: Bonita, bonita, bonita de mas, mi dulce chiquita tan fácil de amar. Bonita, bonita  
bonita de más, frágil muñequita bonita de mas.

Ca: Bonito de mas, dame un besito, bonito de mas, kiss me baby. Yo lo quiero cada día más, me gusta, me gusta bonito de más.

C: Bonita, bonita, bonita de mas, mi dulce chiquita tan fácil de amar. Bonita, bonita  
bonita de más, frágil muñequita bonita de mas. Bonita, bonita, bonita de mas, mi dulce chiquita tan fácil de amar. Bonita, bonita, bonita de más, frágil muñequita bonita de mas

Ca: ven bonito baila conmigo, ven bonito baila conmigo, ven bonito baila conmigo

Co: Wooow

C: Bonita, bonita, bonita de mas, mi dulce chiquita tan fácil de amar. Bonita, bonita  
bonita de más, frágil muñequita bonita de mas

((Fin de la canción))

Len: ya veo porque les gustáis a las chicas, cantáis muy bien

Horo: TTTT me encanto, ¿puedo venir a veros ensayar?

Erre Way: sin problemas n.n

Después de eso los shamanes se fueron a la pensión a las ocho de la tarde en la cual su castigo era limpiar toda la casa de anna de arriba abajo arreglar el jardín y hacer en un día 7 veces el entrenamiento de yoh y a todo esto sumado el no cenar y lo tenían que hacer antes de las once de la noche. Después los shamanes de china y hokkaido salían todos los días, daban una vuelta por su lugar favorito (n/a: léase el lugar secreto de Len, para mas información leer el capitulo anterior)y por ultimo iban a los ensayos del grupo infiltrado en el hotel de Len consiguiendo así que horokeu, poco a poco, fuera olvidando a su ex y, sin quererlo ni beberlo, queriendo a Len mas que a un amigo, y por consiguiente, al shaman de china le pasaba igual claro que ellos no se habían dado cuenta(n/a: despistados ¬¬)

_**Continuara **_

Hola n.n la verdad es que solo recibí un review en lo que llevo de días

Len: estupida tu misma lo has dicho subiste este fic hace tan solo 2 días ¿Que quieres conseguir en ese tiempo?¬¬

Horo: si es cierto además nos dejaste como tontos al final ni que no supiéramos lo que sentimos ¿verdad chinito?

Len: ù/./ú quien te ha dicho a ti que yo siento algo por ti eh

Horo: no sientes nada

Len: ù/./ú nada

Ely: como que no y ese sonrojo que eh- pensamiento:(me las pagaras por haberme tratado así antes ¬u¬)

Horo: xD te has sonrojado, Len se ha sonrojado, len se ha sonrojado (canturreando)

Len: ely me las vas a pagar (corriendo con su lanza detrás de ely y rompiéndolo todo a su paso)

Ely: xD eso si me pillas claro xD

Horo: n.nÛ bueno como ellos ya se van (mirando a len y a ely desapareciendo tras una nube de polvo) yo despediré el fic solo quiero darle las gracias a pilikita y kororito:

Gracias por tu review has inspirado a mi amiga, o lo que queda de ella, ya veré como esta después de que len la coja, lo malo es que mi amiga es tan **_TORPE_** (Ely: malo me las pagaras en el siguiente fic TTTT) que no sabe como poner un fic en el área a la que la invitaste ya descubrirá como hacerlo no te preocupes ella se las apaña y descubrirá como hacerlo.

Horo: y a los demás que habéis leído el fic por favor déjenle algún review y si quieren también un consejo lo que queráis ella lo pondrá fijo – pensamiento (a no ser que len la mate claro glup oo) bueno adiós nOn


	3. Cap3 dura despedida,dolor, confusion

Aclaraciones:

Bla: blabla… - habla

-blabla- situaciones o yo que se

"_blabla"_ - pensamientos

Horo: hola de nuevo chicos

Len: hola horo

Horo: len oye no habrás descuartizado a Eli ¿no?

Eli: hola nOn (insertar mi imagen con algunas heridas en la cara)

Horo: que te paso O.O

Eli: nada que un estupido loco armado con una cuchilla me corto ¬¬

Len: oye ten mas respeto niña

Eli: 1 no me llamo niña me llamo Elizabeth, Eli para los amigos y 2 nunca dije que fueras tu pero si te sientes aludido por algo será ¬¬, por cierto hoy aparecerá mi personaje Ai Sasaki espero que no os moleste a las fans de len jeje ya sabréis porque lo digo xD

Len: como se te ocurra hacer algo malo hacia mi persona te la ganas ¬¬

Eli: tranquilo lenshi que no te are nada de veras n.n

Len: ¬¬# me vuelves a llamar así y te mato

Horo: mejor será que empiece el fic u.u.

**_Cap.3 dura despedida, dolor, confusión y planes_**

Len: oye horo, me ha llegado una noticia desde china u.u tengo que volver a mi país natal para atender un asunto volveré dentro de…

Pum

Len: ¿pero que te pasa hoto tonto por que me golpeas? - dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla golpeada

Horo: no me vuelvas a hablar maldito chino, me estoy cansando de ti, y si te digo la verdad, quería desde hace tiempo que te largaras de mi vista pero veo que con la noticia que me acabas de dar se me hace mas fácil todavía – dijo mientras estaba cabizbajo y unas lagrimas salían furtivamente de sus ojos las cuales escondía de los ojos del chino

Len: ¡eres un desgraciado encima que te ayudo a olvidarte de aquel tipo vas y me lo pagas así! Creí que podríamos llegar a ser amigos pero ya veo que me equivocaba, ME LARGO ò.ó#

De eso había pasado ya una semana en la cual len no se explicaba el comportamiento del ainu para con el. Ahora len se encontraba con una chica en el parque central de su ciudad natal.

Len: dios maldito tonto ni siquiera aquí en china puedo olvidarme de ti ù.ú

¿: ¿Pasa algo len? Desde que llegaste te he notado muy raro O.o – decía una chica de la misma altura que len de cabello castaño y ojos marrones tirando a negro tenia el fleco por encima de los ojos y el pelo le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros con las puntas rizadas (n/a: la ropa que usen los personajes se los dejo a su imaginación xP)

Len: no es nada Ai no te preocupes u.u

Ai: como quieres que no me preocupe eres mi amigo desde que era pequeña, además de que te noto mas amargado de lo que eres o.o

Len: como que amargado renacuaja ¬¬

Ai: medimos lo mismo y nacimos el mismo año así que de renacuaja nada señorito ¬¬

Len: pero te recuerdo que yo nací antes, es mas tu naciste muchísimo después que yo el 24 de mayo si mal no recuerdo u.¬ "_hasta los insultos me recuerdan a el_" (n/a: la fecha es la verdadera xD)

Ai: y tu el 1 de enero y no, no te equivocaste y otra cosita ¿a quien te recuerdan los insultos? O.o –

Len: ¡no jodas que otra vez te has metido en mi mente! ò.ó

Ai: ya sabes jeje la costumbre y eso n.nU no te enfades . 

Len: no importa pero olvida lo que leíste ¿de acuerdo? ¬¬

Ai: ni hablar tu me lo dices como me llamo Ai

Len: esta bien veras es que como ya sabes hice muchos amigos en Japón cierto

Ai: si me se toda su historia tu me la contaste después del torneo ya que aunque yo participe no pude hablar mucho contigo que se diga u.u

Len: porque tu querías, podías acercarte si querías

Ai: nee no quería molestar pero ese no es el caso cuéntame que te paso quieres

Len: bien veras en la última semana de mi estancia allí me hice más amigo de horo horo, y cuando le dije que me tenia que volver pues me pego un puñetazo y me dijo que desde hacia tiempo quería que me quite de encima suyo ¡Pero yo solo lo hice por su bien porque su ex le dejo! ò.ó

Ai: ¿tu amigo es gay? O.o

Len: no el es bi o.o

Ai: pues no se que decirte _"de seguro que se enamoro de Len y no quería que se fuera y esa fue su primera reacción, yo lo he vivido aunque la persona a quien le eché la bronca me calmo pero de len no puedes esperarte eso -.-"_ tengo un plan pero para poder llevarlo a cabo, len, tendré que hacerme pasar por tu prometida

Len: ¡Mi qué! Ni lo sueñes ò.ó

Ai: siempre puedes decir que es un compromiso arreglado, oye ya me entere de lo de erre way ¡porque no me lo dijiste! ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta ese grupo u.u

Len: lo siento pero con todo este royo de mi amigo no me he acordado de ellos n.n dentro de dos meses será su concierto – dijo len mientras esbozaba una sonrisa (n/a: chicos espero que no os importe pero haré que len solo me sonría a mi ¬u¬, ya sabéis por lo de su agrio carácter y demás, además de que hice que len y mi personaje se conozcan desde niños espero y no os enfadéis n.nU)

Ai: ¡Tengo un plan! Mira volvemos al hotel de tu familia en Japón y nos quedamos allí aprovechando que ya terminaste los negocios y demás y cuando sea un día antes del concierto les mandas las entradas, claro que ya las habremos comprado antes y haces que nos sentemos todos juntos para que así tengan ocasión te verte ¿Qué te parece? n.n

Len: no entiendo que quieres conseguir con eso -.- pero bueno esta bien n.n

Ai: pues vamos a prepararnos y haz que uno de tus aviones nos lleve venga vamos – dijo emocionada

Len: de acuerdo vamos

((Mientras tanto en Japón))

Horo: me pregunto porque trate así a Len, la verdad es que no quería que se fuera pero lo he empeorado aún más u.u – decía mientras se encaminaba al hotel del chino – quizás los de erre way me puedan ayudar u.u

Mía: hola horo ¿Por qué len no esta contigo? O.o – decía mientras horo se deprimía más

Marizza: ¡ves lo que consigues abriendo la boca chica unineuronal!(n/a: unineuronal: una neurona xD invención mía)

Mía: mira niñita puede que…

Pablo: ¡dejadlo ya queréis!

Horo: tranquilizaos chicos es solo que… - empezó horo a contarle lo ocurrido

Marizza: vaya no se que decirte

Mía: yo si deberías hacer lo que hago yo cuando me compro ropa nueva: tirar la vieja

Marizza: ¡como quieres que deje de ser amigo de Len! ¿estas loca cierto? ò.o son los mejores amigos que existen y tu le dices que se olvide de el en serio eres la chica mas tonta que he conocido

Manuel: yo estoy de acuerdo con marizza ellos se llevan demasiado bien como para que lo olviden a la primera dificultad que ocurre

Pablo: yo pienso igual que Mía si no se puede deberían dejarlo ya – decía mientras se llevaba a cabo una batalla campal

Horo: ¡chicos os recuerdo que vine para que me ayudarais no para que discutierais!

Erre way: lo sentimos u.u

Marizza: lo que debes hacer es que cuando el vuelva pedirle perdón e intentar solucionar las cosas

Pablo: chicos ¿y si le cantamos una canción para que se anime? n.n

Erre way: de acuerdo n.n

((Canción))

Erre way:

"_De aquí de allá  
De aquí de allá_

Estoy cerca del camino  
Voy buscando mi destino  
Estoy junto a mis amigos

Todo pasa y todo queda  
Nada es fácil pero llega  
Arriesgamos el presente, es hoy.

Sentirnos bien, sentirnos mal  
Si queres, llorar mis penas de ayer  
El infierno esta más lejos con vos  
O sin vos.

De aquí de allá, de aquí de allá  
De aquí de allá, de aquí de allá.

Quiero compartir las penas  
Que nos pasen cosas buenas  
Para un cruz de la moneda y más.

Quien nos cante en su mismo brillo  
Y al final estar contigo, si te tengo  
Cerca amigo, vos.

Sentirnos bien, sentirnos mal  
Si queres, llorar mis penas de ayer  
El infierno esta más lejos con vos  
O sin vos.

De aquí de allá, de aquí de allá  
De aquí de allá, de aquí de allá.

Llorar mis penas de ayer  
El infierno esta más lejos con vos  
O sin vos.

De aquí de allá, de aquí de allá  
De aquí de allá, de aquí de allá.

Con vos volar"

((Fin de la canción))

Esta canción hizo que el ainu se sintiera mejor pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar al chino ya se le ocurriría algo para enmendar su error

_**Continuara **_

Eli: ¿Qué os parece? dejadme reviews si n.n

Horo: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me has puesto mas depre que en el primer capitulo TTOTT

Eli: te dije que me las pagarías

Len: oye y ¿Cómo es la cosa de que te tendrás que hacer pasar por mi prometida eh? ¬¬#

Eli: ven que te explico no quiero que horo se entere n.n (insertar imagen de Eli diciéndole cosas al oído de len y este por cada palabra poniéndose mas rojo)

Len: ni se te ocurra poner eso ò.ó

Eli: es mi fic y yo hago lo que me plazca (insertar imagen de Eli sacándole la lengua a len al estilo infantil)

Len: ven aquí que te voy a matar ò.ó#

Eli: solo si me pillas xD

Horo: ya empezamos -.- bueno como ese par no van a parar yo daré otra vez los agradecimientos:

kaiShiro: nos alegra que te haya gustado y mi amiga aquí no presente Eli intentara poner mas peleas entre marizza y mía xD la verdad es que yo también me río con ellas

Ayus: hola nos alegra que te haya gustado pero una cosa te recuerdo que tu review lo ha contestado horo por eso te digo no soy un despistado el chino puede que si pero yo no ù.ú (Eli: que no dice xD Horo: tu ten cuidado con len y yo me preocupare de los reviews de acuerdo ¬¬ Eli: de acuerdo u.u, ay que me pilla… . )

Risa.Haradaa: deberías conocerlos son geniales si quieres te digo en que canal lo dan y a que hora tu solo mándame un review con la petición y yo encantado te contesto n.n

Horo: Y ya que acabe de contestar os quiero decir que los datos de Ai son los de Eli pero con una diferencia ella usa gafas y Ai no xD

Horo: Hasta la próxima actualización n.n


	4. Cap4 encuentros y el concierto de Ai

Eli: hola nOn xD len no me pudo pillar xD

Horo: eli en serio a veces pienso que estas loca -.-U

Len: pero no tanto como tu hoto

Horo: como me llamaste ò.ó

Eli: que mono len, me has defendido º¬º

Len: solo por molestar a este sujeto

Eli: quítame las ilusiones y tal ¬¬

Horo: espera un momento como que sujeto ¬¬#

Len: la verdad duele no hoto no baka ¬u¬

Horo: que me llamo horo

Eli: -.- mejor será que empecemos ah y por cierto las aclaraciones siguen siendo las mismas n.n lo se soy una baga xD

**Cap. 4 encuentros y el concierto de Ai**

Los días para el joven ainu seguían siendo igual de solitarios hasta que una noche decidió ir al lugar que le había revelado len el día que el se sentía igual de triste.

Horo: sigo sin saber porque actué así u.u

¿: ¿A donde me llevas?

Horo: pero si len me dijo que nadie sabia de este sitio ¿Se habrá equivocado? Mejor me escondo

Len: mira este es el lugar del que te hable ¿Qué te parece ai?- decía mientras caminaba y quedaba al descubierto para horo

Horo: _"pero len no estaba en china a lo mejor ya volvió porque terminó sus ocupaciones o quizás es una ilusión"_

Ai: es precioso º¬º mira el río menos mal que me dijiste que había uno y traje el bañador y si nos bañamos Len

Len: va a ser que no -.- no tengo ganas

Ai: pero si tu también lo trajiste anda por favor – dijo mientras hacía un puchero infantil

Len: ¿sabes? A veces pareces una niña pequeña

Ai: puede que tenga mentalidad de niña pequeña pero mi cuerpo no es el de ninguna niña pequeña – decía mientras se quitaba la ropa y se quedaba en bañador – aunque puede que no tenga el cuerpo de tu hermana pero también estoy bien dotada no – decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se ponía en una posición sexy.

Horo: _"como es posible que len tenga una amiga así es muy distinta a el"_ – pensaba mientras se sonrojaba por la posición de ai

Len: _"eso no puedo negárselo u/./u"_- pensaba este mientras se sonrojaba por sus pensamientos y se quitaba la ropa para bañarse

Ai: ves asta tú lo admites n.n

Len: ¡Qué no te metas en mi mente ai! ò.ó

Ai: jajajaja ya sabes que no me puedo resistir len n.n

¿: Señorita

Ai: si Manuel ¿que pasa? – dijo esta mientras nadaba y hablaba a su espíritu acompañante

Manuel: nos están vigilando señorita – le decía al oído su espíritu acompañante a la chica, este espíritu era de la época de bason pero el era mas joven pues murió cuando el tenia 14 años pero en esa corta edad podía manejar dos espadas como todo un experto y lo era pues había vencido a sus profesores los cuales eran los mejores de su región

Ai: cuantas veces he de decirte que no me llames señorita sino ai y la verdad ya lo sabía- decía mientras salía del agua y se dirigía hacia horo

Len: ai ¿A dónde te vas?

Ai: quiero mirar una cosa

Horo: glup

Ai: hola n.n

Horo: Ho...Hola

Ai: perdona mi indiscreción pero ¿Quién eres?

Horo: mi nombre es horokeu usui, pero llámame horo

Len: ai ¿con quien hablas?- pregunto el chinito mientras se bañaba en el río

Ai: _"con que este es el famoso horo horo"_ con un chico que se llama hoto hoto

Len: ¿hoto hoto? _"no jodas que el estupido ainu esta aquí"_

Horo: ¡que es horo horo! ò.ó

Ai: si eso lo siento jeje n.nU yo soy ai sasaki encantada y el es…

Horo: len tao lo se le conozco ò.ó - decía mientras salía de su escondite y le daba la cara al chino

Len: vaya con que me estabas espiando eh hoto ¬¬

Horo: eso es mentira chino estupido ò.ó yo estaba aquí antes pero oí a ai y me escondí porque pensaba que otra persona conocía este lugar pero ya veo que era tu novia, desgraciado ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Len: pues es muy simple es mi mejor amiga no mi novia además no estas en posición de reclamar nada ¿o hace falta que te recuerde como me trataste cuando te dije que me tenia que ir? ¬¬#

Horo: oye que bien me he arrepentido de eso así que no me lo eches más en cara ò.ó

Len: si haces algo para después arrepentirte será mejor que no lo hagas ¿no crees? ¬¬

Ai: Êtto… chicos me siento desplazada o.o

Len: no tiene importancia olvidemos que paso aquello ¿Qué me dices hoto? – dijo extendiéndole la mano

Horo: por mi encantado – dijo mientras extendía su mano en un acto de paz – oye que me llamo horo no hoto antenita ò.ó – decía sin soltar su mano de la del chino

Len: ¿con que antenita eh? – decía mientras jalaba de la mano del ainu y lo tiraba al agua

Ai/Len: xD

Horo: no se rían encima de que no traje bañador ù.ú

Len: xD… no te preocupes te puedes venir hoy a mi hotel

Ai: oye len, ¿Verdad que me vas a presentar a los de erre way? – decía mientras se metía en el agua

Len: que si yo te lo prometí, y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo tranquila n.n – decía mientras miraba como se metía en el agua

Ai: gracias len n.n

Horo: len ¿desde cuando sonríes? O.o

Ai: ¿acaso nunca sonríe cuando esta con vosotros?

Horo: no nunca o.o

Ai: pues que raro porque a mi siempre me ha sonreído

Horo: ¿no será que te gusta Ai len? – decía mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía poco a poco

Len: de eso nada, ella es mi amiga desde que soy pequeño así que es normal que le muestre mas afecto a ella que a los demás pues me conoce desde siempre

Horo: ah toma – decía mientras mojaba a len y sentía su corazón curado

Len: hey – exclamó mientras mojaba al ainu y sin querer a ai

Ai: con que esas tienes ¿eh? ya veras ò.ó, ¡ya sabes que odio que me mojen! – Decía mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y en el aire aparecían dos espadas y Ai las cogía al aire una en cada mano la espada de la derecha tenia el mango blanco y un punto negro en el centro y en la otra era al revés - ¡Manuel posesiona a yin, posesiona a yang, fusión de 2º grado, espada yinyang! – Y dicho esto apareció una espada idéntica a la de yoh pero el mango era de color Branco y negro- ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! – Exclamó dándole un golpe al agua haciendo que apareciera una ola gigante y revolcara en ella a los otros dos shamanes – xD creo que me pase xD – dijo mientras desaparecía su posesión

Horo/Len: no para que dices eso ò.ó – dijeron con ironía empapados de pies a cabeza

Horo: ¿espera eres un shaman? O.o

Ai: si desde pequeña lo he sido, es mas me entrenaba con el chinito que esta a tu lado n.n

Horo: ah y ¿Como es la cosa de que estas aquí len? O.o

Len: pues ya termine mis obligaciones en china y ai tenia tantas ganas de conocer Japón que la traje oye ai ¿te acuerdas de la canción que siempre me cantabas para hacerme reír? O.o

Ai: como no acordarme me la se de memoria n.n

Len: cántala por favor n.n

Horo: ¿que canción ai? O.o

Ai: la de mi murga se llaman los triqui-traques son buenos gracias a esa canción ganamos la final de hace 3 años n.n bueno allá va

((Comienza la canción))

Ai: (vestida de la niña del exorcista y fuera del agua con las cicatrices pintadas en los brazos y cara) (n/a: tengan en cuenta que la canción es del exorcista así que en los insultos y cosas graves la voz cambia a una gravísima espero que no os canse la canción como me ha cansado a mi el escribirla es de una murga xD)

_Domdomdomdomdomdomdomdomdomdomdomdomdomdomdomdom_

_No enciendan las luces, que no estoy peinada, solo llevo unas cholitas, la bata y las bragas _

_Coño quien fue el chachi, quien subió los focos, que las luces me hacen daño y se me irrita el chou chou _

_Porque coño me miran ustedes así, no ven que estoy recién levantada, y si a alguno molesto le pido perdón, o si no le retuerzo el pescuezo_

_Y aunque ustedes se piensen que yo no estoy bien, pues es cierto, y se joden, se que a veces yo tengo mala educación, no hagan caso, son rumores_

_Y yo no estoy enferma, no no no, mi cabeza da vueltas eso sisisisisisisi (hacer como si su cabeza da vueltas)_

_Y ahora que estoy tranquila les quiero avisar, escúchenme bien, sino morirán:_

_Ya desde pequeña distinta me sentí, nunca tuve amigos nadie se acercaba a mí _

_Jugando al escondite un niño se perdió, y el sitio donde sigue eso solo lo se yo _

_Las niñas si jugaban conmigo se asustaban, porque todas sus barbies acababan mutiladas_

_Todas con sus perritos iban supercontentas, pues yo tengo una rata… que se comió un rodbailer guau guau_

_Yo no estoy enferma, yo no estoy enferma, yo no estoy enferma, estoy posesa_

_Poseso te digo, poseso te digo, no te digo igo por no llamarte Rodrigo _

_Mira mira mira mírame los brazos, que no son tatuajes, esto son estigmas esto son estigmas…uy_

_Estigma ja nananananana estigma ja_

_Papaapapaapapaa no se porque si yo me acuesto en mi camita me despierto a media noche y ya estoy pegada al te-cho_

_Y pa ligar con esta pinta y esta cara y esta voz que a mi me cambia no me como un Berbere-cho_

_Y ya no se que hacer, pa deshacerme del este demonio me domina, siempre que puedo yo me bajo a la piscina pa tomar un fisco sol con mi hermanito Carme-lo, si bajo en guagua carmelito saca el culo y yo me asomo a la ventana y nos confunden con gemelos, por fin ya yo llegue, por fin ya puedo oler esa refinería, que bien huele la refinería no se porque se quejara la gente, el buen olor que deja en el amiente, y esos tanques tuneados junto al parque de palmeras que yo nunca eh visto ahí_

_Dentro del parque fui a buscar las colchonetas para ponerlas en la hamaca y me dice el hama-quero:_

_Son 20 €_

_Ahhh_

_El hamaquero me quiere a mi clavar, y yo le digo, le digo, y una mierda, porque yo tenga esta cara de cerda, esto es lazareto y no es ningún spa, spa, spa, esto es pa ti pa que no me enfades que ya estoy caliente, que yo no soy guiri que soy residente me piro pa marciales que es mas barato y es mas mejor mejor_

_Guarrindonga me llaman a mi, porque el rollo me huele a bacalao, guarrindonga me llaman a mi si lo hueles parece encebollao, desayuno leche y gofio, que a mi me gusta un montón, desayuno leche y gofio que a mi me gusta un montón, porque cuando lo vomito, puaaaj, parece escaldon. Guarrindonga me llaman a mi porque el rollo me huele a bacalao, guarrindonga me llaman a mi, si lo hueles parece encebollao, a comer pescado frito fuimos pa san Andrés, a comer pescado frito nos fuimos a san Andrés, fui yo sola con mi novio, y vinimos 3. Guarrindonga me llaman a mi porque el rollo me huele a bacalao, guarrindonga me llaman a mi, si lo hueles parece encebollao, las películas de miedo me gusta verlas yo sola, las películas de miedo me gusta verlas yo sola, porque cuando veo un zombi el chichi, se me hace piscicola,_

_Chan chan chan chan uuuuu chan chan chan chan uuuuu_

_(Voz de pito) mi madre de pequeña siempre me cantaba estas canciones (voz grave) pa irme a la cama_

_Chan chan chan uuuuu_

_Todos los patitos se fueron a nadar y el mas chiquitito (voz grave) murió ahogado_

_Chan chan chan chan uuuuu _

_Cuatro esquinitas tiene mi cama (voz grave) donde me atan por la mañana_

_Chan chan chan chan uuuuuu_

_Duérmete niña duérmete ya que viene el coco (voz grave) y que y que, que venga que venga _

_Chan chan chan chan uuuu_

_Sale de este cuerpo, sale por favor, sale de este cuerpo_

_Nooo noooo_

_Ya se que me pasa yo no tengo nada, eso es lo que me dice la gente, con esta bata tan arrugada y sin un piercing en el vientre…. Eh eh eh_

_Estoy harta ya de ti márchate ya, que no tengo intimidad ni pa cagar, déjame en paz, chan chan, siempre que voy a dormir tu jodiendo estas, tanto meneo me sienta mal, cansadita estoy de ti estoy asta aquí_

_Tu sabes que te odio cuando yo voy a hablar porque tu juegas con mi lengua sin dejarme acabar lo que dfñfjslñdjf k lñfsalskñjfslj coño déjame terminar _

_Si me quedo yo dormida tu me coges una teta si me quedo yo dormida tu me coges una teta, si no me dejas quieta tu vas a alcanzar. Ahhh era broma suéltame el cogote._

_Dom dom dom dom uuuuuuu _

_Y que futuro tengo así, quiero otro novio urgentemente, que yo en la cama soy muy buena, me sale bien el pino puente, yo ya me quiero separar, de este carbón que llevo dentro, que no se donde coño está, por mas que busco no lo encuentro_

_Y que le voy a hacer si esta vida me trata de forma tan cruel, y que le voy a hacer si un guagua de curas no pueden con el, yo te juro que no aguanto, esto yo te juro que no aguanto esto…. _

_Búscate un cuerpo que te quiera, que se peine, que tenga buenas peras, tu veras que el cura aquí mismo nos practica un exorcismo y te mandamos al abismo, de mi saldrás ahora mismo._

_(Voz grave menos la del cura se reconocerá quien es el cura fácilmente)_

_Sálvese cuerpo_

_Pasa de mí_

_Yo te lo ordeno_

_Móntate aquí (haciendo el corte de manga)_

_Agua vendita te voy a echar ese careto voy a quemar_

_Pirate pirate pirate pirate_

_Ten mas respeto y sal de ahí _

_No me das miedo vestido así_

_Que salgas _

_Me quedo_

_Que salgas_

_Me quedo_

_Que si_

_Que no _

_Que si_

_Que no _

_QUE SI_

_Que no_

_Que no _

_Que siiiiiii ahhhh _

((Final de la cancion))

Len/Horo: xDDDDDDDDD

Horo: por favor dime que ya se termino la canción que ya no puedo mas xDD

Ai: xD no te preocupes que ya se terminó chicos vámonos que ya se nos hizo tarde

Horo/Len: si vamos

Una vez llegaron al hotel len quedo en presentarle al grupo erre way al día siguiente ya que estaban muy cansados y no tenían ganas de hacer nada, y horo al final se quedo a dormir en el hotel del chinito.

_**Continuara **_

Manuel: ya era hora de que me pusieras aunque sea un poco ¬¬

Eli: no te preocupes que ya saldrás más n.n

Horo: gracias por hacer que no este deprimido TTOTT

Len: como sigas así te juro que al que atacare será a ti y no a eli ¬¬

Horo: hay si tu ni que el señorito fuera invencible ¬¬

Len: como me haz llamado infeliz ven aquí ò.ó (sacando su lanza)

Horo: a que no me pillas xD

Eli: bueno se ve que ahora me toca a mí gracias a Risa. Haradaa y a Ayus y espero que todos los que leáis me mandéis reviews por fa bueno chao hasta otra n.n


	5. Cap5 mini torneo de 3 y el comienzo

Eli: hola non

Horo: y tu ¿Por qué estas tan contenta?

Len: porque hoy nos va a amargar la vida por eso

Eli: que malo eres no pienso hacer nada de eso

Len: entonces ¿Por qué estas tan feliz eh?

Horo: ¿No será que len tiene razón?

Eli: malos TTTT no me quieren buaaa

Len: calma calma no llores ves lo que has hecho hoto hoto

Horo: que me llamo horo horo lentado por favor eli no llores si dejas de llorar haré lo que tu quieras ¿si?

Eli: en serio o.O

Horo: glup en serio n-n.nÛ _"¿Por qué a mi TOT?"_

Len: acabas de cavar tu tumba

Eli: pues a partir de ahora en 1 año haras mis tareas domesticas más las tuyas y también aras mis deberes del cole ¬u¬

Len: ¿y yo que?

Eli: vale también las de len

Horo: malos me queréis matar a trabajo

Eli: pero si son 4 cosas de nada que por todo te quejas

Len: eres muy flojo ¿lo sabias?

Eli: me acabas de dar una idea len después de eso entrenamiento y sin descansar

Horo: noooooo

Eli: empecemos con el fic entonces n.n

**_Cap.5 mini torneo de 3 y el comienzo del concierto de erre way _**

Eran las 11 de la mañana y ya todos estaban despiertos porque ai no dejaba de joder a len y a horo para que la llevaran asta la recamara del grupo de música

Len: ¡ai ya deja de joder y lárgate que me quiero vestir en paz, si quieres ver a ese grupo al menos ponte una ropa decente y quítate la pijama!

Ai: glup es cierto jejeje n.nÛ lo siento ya me voy xD

Len: por fin

Horo: oye len ¿tu tienes topa de mi talla?

Len: creo que si déjame ver… si mira aquí tengo algo tuyo de la ultima vez que te quedaste en mi hotel – dice mientras le pasa la ropa de combate

Horo: anda ya decía yo donde estaba jeje n.nU

Len: despistado – dice mientras se quita la camisa del pijama dejando ver su bien formados pectorales a causa del entrenamiento provocando un sonrojo en horo

Horo: esto mejor que me cambie en el baño u/./u

Len: vamos ¿desde cuando eres así de vergonzoso?

Horo: _"desde que sin querer me enamoraste baka ¬/./¬"_ yo vergonzoso que va solo que así aprovecho y me baño

Len: como quieras

Ai: ¿len ya estas listo? Ups no lo siento jeje º/-/º - dice mientras giraba la cara puesto que había visto a len en ropa interior

Len: te dije que te largues ahora salgo ò/./ó – dijo mientras se ponía la camisa blanca

Horo: chicos que pa… - pero se quedo mudo al ver a len poniéndose los mini pantalones negros

Len: ai vas a salir del cuarto o que ò.ó

Ai: ya salgo tranquilízate tiburoncito, dime horo te gusta la ropa n-n – dijo mientras daba una vuelta sobre su eje, ai llevaba puesto un pantalón negro a la cadera y una camisa de manga larga que dejaba los hombros al aire y en el pecho se veía princess, una corona y debajo of darkness en negro con unos puntos en beige alrededor, por atrás la camisa era un poco abierta permitiendo ver un poco de la espalda de ai y después solo se veía la camisa y unos zapatos negros

Horo: estas genial – decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo y levantaba el pulgar de su mano derecha

Ai: gracias por tu opinión ahora si ya salgo len

Len: ya no tiene caso porque ya termine de vestirme u.u venga vamos arriba

Después de media hora en la que ai se colgó literalmente hablando del cuello del grupo de erre way y de acosarlos hasta que quedó satisfecha decidieron hacer un mini torneo en el cual horo y len empezarían y ai seria la que lucharía con el vencedor.

Al principio len obtenía ventaja ya que el rendimiento físico de horo había disminuido por culpa de haber abandonado sus entrenamientos, pero en un golpe de mala suerte que tuvo len, horo consiguió hacerle una pequeña pero profunda herida en el hombro derecho consiguiendo que len no pudiera empuñar bien su lanza.

Una vez que el brazo del chino fue curado por ai, esta empezó a luchar con horo. En el combate se notaba la clara diferencia de poderes, puesto que ai contaba con algo que el ainu no, la experiencia, debido a que ai había luchado desde que tenia memoria en diferentes tipos de climas y parajes y con diferentes obstáculos se había acostumbrado fácilmente a ese tipo de lucha, con un solo contrincante y con ventaja sobre él. Así que no duro mucho en derrotar a horo propinándole un simple golpe en la mano en la cual sostenía su ikpassuick.

Horo: auch ai eres una bestia

Ai: lo siento me pase n-n

Horo: y tanto que si

Len: quejica ¬¬

Horo: ¿Cómo me has llamado?

Ai: glup oye horo ya se te ha hecho tarde ¿y si te acompaño a donde tu vives eh?

Horo: esta bien vámonos ¬¬

Len: por cierto ainu baka u.¬

Horo: si lentado n.n#

Len: no quiero que le digas a nadie que estoy aquí de acuerdo macetita u.¬#

Horo: de acuerdo tiburoncito n.n

Una vez que ai dejó al ainu en la pensión En, ésta dejó en el buzón de la pensión las entradas del concierto para la noche siguiente a la cual fueron todos sin rechistar (n/a: por ordenes de ana claro xD) y todos iban así:

Anna: vestía sus inseparables sandalias, una minifalda negra y una camisa roja sin mangas que tapaba su cuello y que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo.

Yoh: con su camisa blanca y sus pantalones verdes remangados y sus sandalias

Manta iba como siempre al igual que lyserg, horo y ryu ya que según ellos no hacia falta arreglarse mucho para ir

Pilika: llevaba una camisa parecida a la de anna pero de color azul claro con tonos en rosa y una minifalda a juego junto con unos zapatos azules claros

Tamao: llevaba un traje al estilo anna solo que mas largo y de color rosa y unas sandalias

(n/a: tengamos en cuenta que fausto se fue con eliza a su país natal durante un tiempo como vacaciones y chocolove estaba en estados unidos ensayando para ser el mejor comediante del mundo por cierto no busquéis esa información en el fic porque se me acaba de ocurrir xD)

Una vez llegaron al lugar y avistaron sus asientos pudieron ver a dos personas sentadas ahí a la cual la primera fue reconocida por todos menos la segunda exceptuando a horo.

Yoh: hola len jijiji tanto tiempo n.n – len iba vestido como siempre ya saben camisa roja pantalones negros holgados hasta los tobillos y zapatos chinos.

Len: hola yoh u.¬

Ryu: debo suponer que las entradas fueron cortesía tuya ¿no len? o.ô

Len: supones bien u.¬

Horo: hola ai hola len n.n

Ai: hola horo n.n – esta iba con una minifalda negra con los bordes en dorado y la camisa era de manga larga la cual dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y tenia dibujada en pequeño y en uno de los bordes de esta flores de cerezo en dorado y con unos zapatos negros

Todos menos horo, len y ai: ¿ai? O.o

Len: perdón por mi descortesía ella es Ai Sasaki mi prometida

Todos menos len y ai: ¡¡prometida! O.O

Horo: maldito chino me has mentido me dijiste que era solo una amiga ò.ó

Ai: horo solo te diré tres palabras COMPROMISO DE CONVENIENCIA ¿entendiste? n.n

Horo: aun así me habéis mentido ò.ó

Len: si te mentí fue porque dentro de poco este compromiso se ira al traste y quedara como antes ¿cierto ai?

Ai: cierto len n.n

Anna: ¡¡queréis sentaros de una vez que estamos dando el cante! ò.ó – dijo mientras señalaba a las demás personas las cuales no se perdían un movimiento de ellos

Sk: de acuerdo – dijeron mientras se sentaban

Mía: hola chicos sentimos la espera – dijo mientras hablaba por el mini micrófono que estaba unido a un pinganillo conectado a un aparatito que tenia trabado en el short(n/a ya sabéis estos pinganillos de los presentadores de galas)

Manuel: es que ALGUIEN 'sin querer' rompió uno de los micrófonos así que tuvimos que ir a comprar otro

Mía: ay nene deja de culparme de eso quieres ya te dije que derrame el agua sin querer

Pablo: hay ya déjense de pelear quieren no ven que están en publico me dan vergüenza

Marizza: ya déjalos que mas vergüenza me das tu a mi

Manuel: ya empezamos ù.ú – dijo mientras hacia una mueca de aburrimiento

Pablo: que yo te doy vergüenza pero si tu no sabes lo que significa esa palabra ò.ó

Manuel: se quieren callar ya ò.ó#

Publico : xD

Mía: bueno ya vale chicos y empecemos de acuerdo - dijo mientras elevaba su brazo y la mano hecha un puño

Pablo/Marizza/Manuel: de acuerdo – dijeron mientras la imitaban

_**Continuara…**_

Eli: hola otra vez en este fic quería hacerlo así y en otro ya haré el concierto es que ya se me hizo tarde y no quiero acostarme tarde xP

Horo: baga

Eli: si quieres aumento tus quehaceres ¬u¬

Horo: no gracias yo estoy bien así jeje n.nU

Len: estupido ¬¬

Horo: amargado ¬¬#

Len: ¡¡como me llamaste! ò.ó#

Horo: glup yo y mi bocota o.oÛ

Eli: horo veras como amiga y ama tuya de aquí a un año te aconsejo que corras u.¬

Horo: pies para que os quiero (dicho esto empezó a correr) o.oÛ

Len: no huyas cobarde ò.ó

Eli: bueno ya que estoy aquí doy las gracias a Risa.Haradaa espero que te guste el mini combate que hubo es que a mi las luchas no se me dan n.nU

Eli: esto es todo nos vemos otro día y por favor déjenme reviews si n.n hasta luego

Horo: (pasando por delante de eli) no len no me mates lo siento TTOTT

Len: no huyas y ven aquí que solo quiero pegarte ò.ó#

Eli: como son ú.ù ahora si asta otra n.n


	6. Cap6 concierto y una pequeña declaracion

Eli: ola de nuevo por fin puedo actualizar TTOTT

Horo: te tardaste o.oÛ

Eli: lo siento es que mi imaginación se fue de vacaciones a Hawai y no sabia que hacer pero la luz divina me ilumino n.n

Len: estas loca -.-Û

Eli: lo se xP

Horo: y encima lo admite no tiene caso debería mandarla a un manicomio

Eli: esto horo ya terminaste todos los deberes, limpiaste mi cuarto y el de len, planchaste mi ropa y la de len, y limpiaste los baños ¬¬#

Horo: estoy en ello TTOTT

Eli: así me gusta muajajajajaja

Len: espero que me hagas bien los deberes

Horo: oye que no soy ningún tonto ¬¬#

Len: a no pues yo creía que si

Eli: mejor empiezo con el fic -.-

Len: por cierto hoy que vas a hacer

Eli: ya lo veras jejejeje

**_Cap.6 Concierto y una pequeña declaración_**

Empezaba el concierto y todo el mundo o se sentaba o bailaba, la primera canción era "perder un amigo"

-oye len te importaría que...

-tranquila ai todo esta bien vamos

Mientras todos los miraban con cara de what? O.o horo comprendió todo a la primera (eli: si, cuando el quiere puede llegar hasta a parecer listo xD horo: hey eli: tu largo)

Empezaron a bailar y acto seguido yoh imito a len sacando a bailar a su queridísima anna, lyserg como buen caballero que es saco a la pista a pilika pero aunque ryu lo intentaba una y otra vez tamao se negaba a bailar con un simple pretexto "me da mucha vergüenza"

-espero que no te moleste mi petición

-tranquila todo esta bien, le extrañas ¿cierto?- preguntó len lo mas dulce que pudo

-si pero que se le va a hacer yo le quería mucho pero tuvo que irse- dijo ai denotando tristeza-oye ¿tu crees que el este en tu casa?

-no se, lo dudo- dijo mientras miraba a una persona por encima del hombro de ai- ¿tu que dices?

-¿qué? – preguntó ai mas confundida que dinio por la noche

-no creo de seguro que vine al concierto para ver si mi querida ai estaba aquí y no me equivoque – dijo un chico a espaldas de ai exactamente igual que len solo que un poco mas alto que este aunque era muy fácil no reconocer quien era quien puesto que llevaban la misma ropa

-¡aaaahhhhh!-chillo de felicidad ai consiguiendo la atención de los shamanes quedando muy sorprendidos al ver a un "len" abrazado a ai mientras se besaban, dejando a un horo triste y furioso pero sin notar que el verdadero len se situaba al lado de este.

-bonita escena ¿no crees?

-odio…odio a len tao – dijo horo con profunda tristeza e ira mientras por lo bajo apretaba los puños

-¿porque?- dijo un confundido len

-como que porque ¿Qué no ves que esta besando a…?-pero se quedo mudo al ver quien era el que le estaba hablando

-no será que estas celoso- dijo len mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al ainu

-que ¡no! es solo que me daba rabia que no me dijeras que te gustaba ai – decía nerviosamente horo- espera un momento- dijo mientras miraba a len y a la pareja repetidas veces- si tu estas aquí entonces ¡quien es el!- grito captando la atención de los shamanes

-el es shein tao, mi hermano gemelo – dijo como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías un hermano?- preguntó ryu

-nunca me preguntasteis y yo no soy de los que cuentan mi vida privada a diestro y siniestro

-hola hermanito, tanto tiempo – dijo un muy sonriente shein

-hola shein me da gusto volver a verte- respondió con indiferencia pero con una sonrisa muy leve la cual fue captada por shein, ai y horo, dejando a este ultimo embobado

-por fin has vuelto shein – dijo ai besándolo en la mejilla y abrazándolo – te extrañe mucho n.n

-y yo a ti – dijo dándole un leve beso en la comisura de los labios – oye hermanito no vas a presentarme a tus amigos – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermano

-ellos son: usui horokeu, asakura yoh, kyouyama anna, diethel lyserg, usui pilika, tamamura tamao, umeyima ryunosuke y oyamada manta – dijo por índice de preferencia mientras los señalaba

-espera un momento… ¡lyserg amigo! ¿Como te va?-dijo mientras iba a saludar a su amigo del alma

-como es posible ¿acaso se conocen? – dijo len

-claro que si lo conocí en Inglaterra - decía mientras abrazaba a lyserg

-hey chicos ¿y si invitamos a subir al escenario a aquellas 3 personas que nos ayudaron tanto desde que llegamos?- pregunto mía desde el escenario

-menos mal que dijiste algo coherente- dijo marizza

-¡por favor que suban al escenario horokeu usui, len tao y ai sasaki!- dijo pablo

-esto chicos yo paso de subir pero me haríais un favor – dijo ai mientras subía al escenario

-claro no hay problema

-bien pero desconectado los micrófonos

Después de esto se reunieron para hablar

-entonces ¿me ayudareis?

-claro que si mujer – dijo mía mientras todos conectaban sus micrófonos

-muchas gracias chicos –dijo mientras bajaba del escenario y obligaba a horo y a len a subir y lo consiguió

Pasaron canciones y el antes cuarteto convertido ahora en sexteto cantaban genial hasta que llegaron a una canción: "hace dos segundos" en la cual el publico y los cantantes obligaron a horo y a len a besarse durante el transcurso de la canción

(Aclaración: como ya sabéis ai lee la mente pero también puede hablar a través de ella)

-_"que te parece mi plan shein"_

-_"¿Qué?"_

_-" verás a tu hermano le gusta horo y a horo le gusta len solo que ellos no saben lo que siente el otro por eso lo hice"_

_-"acaso mi hermano es gay"_

_-"no el es bi"_

_-"ah, bueno no importa sigue siendo mi hermano y le quiero igual"_

-¡que bueno que eres shein!- dijo ai mientras le besaba

-pero si len es tu prometido ¿Por qué sales con su hermano? – pregunto yoh

-es que el compromiso es algo reciente y nuestra relación no – dijo ai

-_"lo siento me tuve que inventar el compromiso para llevar a cabo mi plan"_

_-"tranquila no pasa nada"_

Después de unas cuantas canciones mas el concierto terminó todos se dirigieron a la pensión pero en el tiempo transcurrido horo y len no cruzaron palabra alguna

-bien no hay muchas habitaciones así que vamos a repartírnoslas yoh tu dormirás con ryu, pilika con tamao, lyserg con manta, ai con shein y horo con len ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué, pero por qué tengo que dormir con el? – preguntaron los dos a la vez

-porque yo lo digo ¿entendido? – dijo anna con una mirada asesina que decía "o hacéis lo que os digo u os mando a la tumba del golpe que os doy"

-de acuerdo -.-Û – suspiraron resignados los dos shamanes

-tal para cual jijiji – susurró y rió ai por lo bajo

Al día siguiente ai y shein volvieron a china para "romper el compromiso de ai y len para así ella casarse con shein" lo cual esto ultimo era lo único cierto

El día paso lento, los shamanes que se habían besado solo por un estupido concierto como lo denominaba el gran astuto y todopoderoso len tao (eli: ¡len devuélveme el teclado! Len: ¡que te lo crees no voy a dejar que me humilles ya he soportado bastante! Eli: ¡viva te lo quite! Horo entretenlo por favor horo: ya voy -.- eli: lo siento un pequeño lapsus momentáneo n.nÛ sigamos con el fic) no se dirigían la palabra aunque ambos recordaron lo que les dijo ai antes de irse: sed sinceros con vuestros sentimientos y con vosotros mismos.

Ninguno entendió sus palabras hasta que se acordaron del beso y de lo que sintieron, haciendo que se sonrojaran de sobremanera

Len se encontraba solo en el cuarto que compartía con horo, reflexionó sobre lo que había sentido hasta que se acordó de ai

_-"si ella estuviera aquí, joder ai ¿tenias que irte hoy no? ai, ai, ai, espera,¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ese nombre? Por cierto ¿que significaba? Mmm… a ya se ai amor, no, no puede ser, ¿me enamore del hoto?" "va a ser que si" "espera yo no pensé eso ai no puede ser ella esta viajando a china en avión" "pero no significa que no te pueda hablar" "entonces dime ¿me enamore de ese estupido" "si, así es te dejo me voy al avión, es que estaba esperándolo que se había retrasado 10 horas, ¡por fin llegó! TTOTT adioshito"_

-esta chica esta loca o.oÛ

Mientras, horo se debutaba entre hablarle o no a su amor platónico, hasta que tomo una decisión

-decidido voy a decirle lo que siento

Llego la hora de dormir y horo al entrar en su cuarto vio a un len mirando por la ventana sonriente, haciendo que a horo se le cayera la baba, literalmente hablando claro xD

-¿vas a entrar o no?- dijo sin voltear pero sin borrar su sonrisa

-º¬º…eh si…si lo siento jejeje n.nÛ oye len ¿puedo hablar contigo? – dijo acercándose a este

-claro dime – dijo volteando a verle

-es que veras yo …no se como decírtelo …de seguro me odiarás pero es que ya no puedo aguantarlo mas y …a ver como te lo digo

En todo lo que hablo horo, len no le puso la mas mínima atención, pero si se fijaba cada vez mas en los labios de éste hasta que la tentación pudo mas que el, se levanto, cerro la puerta y volvió al lugar en el que estaba antes

-len yo quería decirte que… - pero fue interrumpido por unos labios que se apoderaron de los suyos- _"no me lo puedo creer, ¡len me esta besando!" _- y luego de ese pequeño pensamiento correspondió a len mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura del joven chino, su chino, y len rodeaba el cuello de horo con sus brazos, pero tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire-… te amo

-y yo a ti ainu baka – le dijo sonriéndole mientras lo volvía a besar

_**Continuara…**_

Horo: precioso T-T

Eli: gracias TTOTT

Len: maldita me ha humillado como si fuese un perro

Eli: oye si estuvo muy bonito

Horo: len no sabia que me querías tanto

Len: cállate además tu quedaste como un gay diciéndome que me amabas (insertar sonrisa de autosuficiente)

Horo: pero tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho

Len: maldito ù/./ú

Eli: horo no sabía que te gustaba len

Horo: pos si

Eli: ¡kawaii! ¡Yaoi! cuéntame mas cosas porfi

Insertar imagen de horo huyendo de eli xD

Len: me toca a mi contestar reviews nee? Weno gracias a Risa.Haradaa y a Minileo a eli le alegró que os hayan gustado y si eso dejadle reviews de nuevo muchas gracias

Eli: espera horo que tengo que hacer una cosa joder se me escapo bueno querría deciros si queréis lemmon o no, será la 1º que lo haga pero lo intentare hacer lo mejor posible

Len:¿Qué! ni en broma ¡hoto eh tu hoto ven ayúdame a descuartizarla!

Eli: o.oÛ mejor me largo asta otra y decidme si queréis lemmon o no chao yo me largo no quiero que me descuartice n.nÛ


	7. Cap7 el lemmon

Eli: holaaa! nOn (insertar mi imagen acuchillada)

Horo: ¿que te paso? O.o

Eli: que len casi me mata u.u

Horo: len eres un bestia eh

Eli: por fin volví! TTOTT

Horo: esta vez tardaste demasiado o.oÛ

Len: mierda de hoy no me escapo TT-TT

Eli: es que estaba en exámenes TTOTT

Horo: bueno no pasa nada pero haz el fic quiero ver la continuación º¬º

Len: horo dime la verdad tu me odias O.o (TTOTT no quiero el lemmon)

Horo: pos claro k no si yo te quiero mucho n.n

Eli: hay que kawaii º¬º! Weno mejor empiezo con el fic n.n

**Cap. 7 Noche romántica**

Después de esa declaración la boca de len fue asaltada por una intrusa (léase horito), continuaron besándose hasta llegar a uno de los futones que se encontraban tendidos en la habitación quedando al final horo sobre len.

Continuaron su juego de besos primero eran dulces y lentos pero después se tornaban mas apasionados, sus lenguas batallaban en una guerra que no quería perder ninguna mientras saboreaban cada parte de la boca del otro. Las caricias eran cada vez mas constantes horo mantenía sus manos en las caderas de len de la cual subían poco a poco por debajo de la camisa china de este acariciando todo lo que podía.

Mientras que len no se quedaba detrás y acariciaba bajo la polera de horo su pecho bien formado a causa de los entrenamientos de pilika

"_pilika ahora se de una razón para que horo no abandone sus entrenamientos ¬u¬" _– pensaba len sin abandonar su tarea

Los pulmones de ambos gritaban por aire por lo que tuvieron que separarse por un momento aunque luego de recuperarlo horo empezó a degustar el cuello de su amado chino mientras que este hacia su cabeza a un lado para hacerle mas fácil su labor mientras de su boca salían pequeños gemidos inútilmente ahogados.

Las manos de ambos se dirigían hacia la camisa del otro para así poder quitar esa estorbosa prenda, una vez hecho empezaron a tocar todo lo que podían, mientras la boca de horo se dirigía cada vez mas abajo logrando la respiración entrecortada, los suspiros y los gemidos de su koi. Llego a uno de los pezones del chino succionándolos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos haciendo que len gimiese más aunque este no se quedaba atrás.

Sus manos se habían dirigido al short de su amante mientras sus bocas se volvían a encontrar y len le iba quitando poco a poco el short llevándose consigo la ultima prenda que le impedía verlo como dios le trajo al mundo (n/a: len se las da de los que no rompe un plato pero si le dejas rompe la vajilla entera xD), disfrutando de esa maravillosa vista y su compañero lo imitaba (n/a: en lo de quitarle el pantalón eh)

Volvieron a romper el beso y la boca de horo se dirigió al pecho de su amante besando lamiendo y chupando todo a su paso, una vez que ya se encontraban como dios les trajo al mundo horo fue hacia la masculinidad de su querido koi, introduciéndolo en su boca lamiéndolo, chupándolo y mordisqueándolo, consiguiendo que los gemidos de len fuesen mas frecuentes y haciendo que, al final, len no pudiese aguantarlo mas y se haya descargado en la boca de su querido horo consiguiendo así llegar a su primer orgasmo.

Horo se trago hasta la última gota del semen de su amante, disfrutándolo como si fuese el mejor néctar del mundo y volviendo a la boca de su amante haciéndole una pregunta muda que interpretaron sus bocas en aquel momento, del cual consiguió una afirmativa por parte del ojidorado.

Se separo un poco de su querido e introdujo un dedo en la entrada de este.

Ahhh – exclamo len por lo bajo con una pequeña mueca de dolor

¿Te duele mucho duranzin? – pregunto horo un poco preocupado por su adorado koi

¿Duranzin? o.ô- dijo con cara dubitativa len

Es que tu boca sabe igual de dulce que un duranzo – dijo con vos provocativa len (n/a: que pena que no puedo hacer una foto de ese momento que si no lo pongo en Internet º¬º len: que te lo crees ¬¬ eli: largo ù.ú)

-Tranquilo ya se me paso un poco el dolor manguito – dijo len de la misma forma que el usui

-Horo introdujo un segundo dedo para ensanchar mas la entrada pero…

-Ahhh – volvió a exclamar por lo bajo y con la misma mueca de dolor

-¿Estas seguro de que estas bien len? ó.ò – pregunto preocupado el usui

-Que si tranquilízate – dijo len mientras le daba un beso a su horo

Una vez que horo creyó que len estaría preparado comenzó con la penetración ganándose gemidos de dolor y placer entremezclados hasta que el cuerpo de len se acostumbro logrando que las embestidas fuesen cada vez mas rápidas hasta que llegaron al clímax derramándose horo en el interior de len y este en su amante.

Una vez salio horo del cuerpo de len se acostó a su lado y tapó a ambos con las frazadas quedando los dos de lado y cara a cara

-La próxima vez yo estaré arriba u.û

-jejeje me vale duranzin n.n

- así me gusta manguito n.ñ… horo

-si len

-te amo – dijo depositando un suave beso en la boca de este

-y yo a ti len

-buenas noches -.- zzz

-buenas noches a ti tam… también -.- zzz – termino la oración con un bostezo quedando finalmente dormidos abrazándose mutuamente

_**Continuara…**_

Eli: weno aquí esta solo que me da mucha velguenza jeje n/./n (traducción: velguenza: vergüenza)

Horo: para ser la primera vez me gusto mucho la verdad

Len: (en una esquina de cuclillas haciendo círculos en el suelo con el dedo) soy un incomprendido todo el mundo me ignora TT-TT

Horo: vamos len anímate

Eli: eso eso que ya solo me falta por subir un capitulo nada mas

Len: en serio O.O menos mal n.n

Horo: oye y ya que solo quedan dos porque no contestamos nosotros tres los reviews n.n

Eli: es que eso deberíamos haber hecho desde el principio pero siempre pasaban cosas u.u

Horo: weno weno allá vamos entonces:

**nicky: **me encanta que te hayan gustado mis fics en serio muchas gracias por leerlos (un desamor produce un nuevo amor, lo que hace un trabajo de ingles) la verdad acabo de terminar hoy (día 12) los exámenes así que decidí hacer y subir el cap. Gracias por leerlo n.n. Len: si esta loca que tengo por compañera hace algún fic espero que nos des tu opinión Horo: es que a nosotros nos tiene artos con tanta preguntadera TTOTT eli: excusas excusas bueno como decid espero que te vaya bien todo y me gustaría ver algún fic tuyo weno chao -.o

**Ren usui: **puse al hermano gemelo de len pa que ai no se quede solita jeje la pobre n.nÛ len: si pobre de un dibujo animado horo: es cierto ni que fuera una persona eli: vosotros tampoco lo sois horo/len: no es cierto ò.ó eli: y dale con el mismo tema de siempre ya hablaremos luego jeje como decía n.nÛ quise poner un lemmon aunque me dio mucho corte no soy buena en eso ¿tu que dices? Ya solo me queda un cap. Espero que sigas leyendo chao -.o

**Risa.haradaa**: weno aquí te puse el lemmon len: yo no quería horo: pero si no estuvo tan mal eli: os aguantáis ¬¬ weno como iba n.nÛ ya termine mi ultimo examen adiós al cole hola verano nOn mas fics mas actualizaciones aunque de este solo me queda una mas gracias por tus ánimos me han servido mucho y si len si se baña jeje como no lo haga voy yo y me baño con el pa que lo haga len: hey tu en tu lado y yo en el mío horo: risa perdóname TTOTT len: ¿perdonarte? O.o eli: no es nada len son cosas de horo n.nÛ len: a vale eli: fiu con lo que iba no es para tanto lo del review n.nÛ solo dije lo que pienso y gracias a ti por el tuyo espero que puedas actualizar pronto tus fics que también son muy buenos n.n weno chao -.o

Eli: bueno eso es todo hasta otro día entonces chao

Len/horo: adiós n.n


	8. Cap8 un regalo muy especial

Eli: hola nOn aquí con mi ultimo cap.

Len: por fin se acabara mi sufrimiento u.u

Horo: oye len hoy te veo mejor que el otro día ¿Qué pasó?

Len: los psicólogos que hacen milagros u.u

Eli: exagerado ¬¬

Len: no lo soy ¬¬

Horo: oh claro que si ¬¬

Eli: gracias por apoyarme horo n.n bueno empecemos con el fic nOn

**Cap.8 Un regalo muy especial**

Len: buenos días horo – decía len el cual se acababa de despertar

Horo: buenos días len n.n

Len: será mejor que te vistas, no quiero que entren y nos encuentren así – dijo mientras recordaba lo que paso la noche anterior y se levantaba para buscar algo de ropa

Horo: ¿No nos podemos quedar aquí? – dijo mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su nuevo koi por la cintura

Len: no – decía mientras se apegaba más al cuerpo del ainu

Horo: por favor –dijo mientras hacia un lindo puchero haciendo que len se volteara y le diese un beso (n/a: el cual no duro poco eh ¬u¬)

Len: si no bajamos sospecharan – decía mientras le miraba con una expresión muy tierna

Bason: que kawaii señorito! nOn – dijo bason apareciendo de la nada con los ojos en estrellitas y con un hilito de baba asomándose por la boca (n/a: no, no me olvide de los espíritus acompañantes xD)

Koloro: kokoroko! nOn

Len: maldita sea ù/./ú… bason ahora mismo vas a dar 145.548.942 vueltas a Japón y también a china y te quiero aquí antes de dormir ò.ó

Bason: pero señorito TTOTT

Len: horo ¿me prestas a koloro?

Horo: claro ¿Por qué?

Len: koloro tu iras con el y te encargaras de que no haga trampas ¿entendido?

Koloro: ¡koro! ò.ó – adoptando una posición militar xD

Len: a que estáis esperando largo ò.ó

Bason: que cruel es señorito TTOTT – dijo bason mientras se iba

Horo: creo que te pasaste - dijo mientras se comenzaba a vestir

Len: de eso nada tiene que aprender a respetar la intimidad de los demás ù.ú – dijo mientras se terminaba de vestir

Horo: vamos a desayunar len n.n

Len: ya voy, ahora me pregunto a quien querrás más a la comida o a mi ¬¬

Horo: no me lo pongas tan difícil hombre TTOTT

Len: ¬¬…

Horo: no te pongas así len si tu sabes que es broma en serio yo te quiero mas a ti de veras n.nÛ

Len: si ya seguro ù.ú

Horo: no te enfades TTOTT – dijo/gritó por las escaleras

¿: Hola chicos ya he vuelto n.n

Len: _"justo a quien quería ver" _

Yoh: hola Fausto n.n – dijo mientras salía del comedor para recibir a su amigo

Fausto: hola don yoh tanto tiempo n.n

Len: fausto luego quiero hablar contigo

Fausto: claro joven len n.n

((Una vez pasada la hora de comer))

Fausto: quería algo joven len – cuestiono un poco curioso

Len: veras… es que…. quiero tener un hijo -/./- – dijo len un poco avergonzado

Fausto: a pues tome asiento que le explicare detalladamente los pasos y le daré algunas revistas para que se informe mejor n.n – dijo con una cara un poco perversa

Len: ¡¡¡que no es eso hombre! ò.ó ¡es mas complicado! ù.ú es que… quiero tener un hijo si, pero de un hombre ù/./ú – dijo rojo a mas no poder mientras viraba la cara para que no viera fausto su sonrojo

Fausto: ah eso no hay problema creo haber leído algo de eso en el libro de mi antepasado Fausto I, pero dígame quien es el afortunado n.n – dijo mas que curioso el necromancer

Len: metiche ¬¬ ni creas que te lo diré – dijo indignado

Fausto: necesito saberlo para poder fecundarlo joven o.o – dijo aun más curioso (n/a: el bicho de la curiosidad creo que esta picando demasiado xD)

Len: se supone que al que necesitas es a mi no a el yo seré quien cargue al bebé ¬¬ - dijo un poco sonrojado pero apenas visible

Fausto: ya lo se pero necesito el semen de cada uno n.n –dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo xD

Len: ¡¡¡que tu que! – grito len con mas vergüenza que indignación

Fausto: explicado detalladamente seria esto necesito espermatozoides de cada para poder transformarlo en óvulo y así poder hacer la eyaculacion in Vitro, es decir, fecundar el "ovulo" por fuera mediante una jeringa y luego introducirlo en tu cuerpo ahora entiendes n.n – hablaba el necromancer como todo un biólogo haciendo que la información le costase asimilarla un poco al tao

Len: esta bien esta bien… es el ainu ¿contento? ¬¬ - dijo ruborizado mientras reviraba la cara

Fausto: si mucho n.n pero a ver como hago yo ahora para poder tener la muestra de…

Len: ¡¡ya! ù.ú - interrumpió- ¿por qué no le dices que es para ver si tiene un cáncer de testículos ya que hay una epidemia?

Fausto: pero el cáncer no es contagioso joven len o.o

Len: ya lo se y tu también pero el no, así que si le dices eso caerá redondo y te dará la muestra más rápido que volando u.¬

Fausto: que ingenioso n.n – dijo mientras le aplaudía – pero ahora… -dijo mientras cojia un vasito de plástico para las muestras de orina….- quiero que me des tu…

Len: ¡que te calles ya con la palabrita leñe! ò/./ó – volvió a interrumpir – espérame aquí y ni se te ocurra decirle nada a nadie ò.ó

Fausto: por cierto joven ¿acaso quiere estar los nueve meses reglamentarios?- pregunto a una puerta en la cual por detrás se encontraba len

Len: ¡claro que no hombre! Lo que quiero es que lo acortes a 9 días por cada día un mes y así no sufriré tanto claro que no saldré de mi habitación y solo tu podrás entrar pero para hacer dos cosas la primera es la revisión y la segunda es concederme todos los caprichos que se me antojen ¡de acuerdo! – dijo mientras salía de la habitación en la cual estaba y le entregaba el botito a fausto

Fausto: de acuerdo n.n

Y como pronosticó len, horo se trago el cuento y le dio una muestra de (len: ¡pero que dejen la palabrita en paz mierda! eli: largo ò.ó)…eso a fausto el cual pudo hacer todo lo anteriormente explicado por el mismo, ahora situémonos en el cuarto de len, el cual estaba echado en el futon sin taparse

Len: bien lo primero de todo es convencer a anna de que le de un nuevo cuarto a horo

Fausto: ya me encargue de eso n.n

Len: pero como lo hiciste

Fausto: solo le dije que horo estaba con gripe y que debía estar en cuarentena unos días n.n

Len: cuando quieres eres un genio la verdad --Û

Fausto: bien y ahora…- dijo mientras que cojia un bote en el cual ya estaba el "ovulo" fecundado y de sus manos empezaba a emanar un brillo verdoso – es hora del implante –dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica

Len: ten cuidado y no lo pongas en donde no debe estar – dijo mientras aguantaba las ganas de gritar de dolor

Fausto: ya esta n.n desde hoy empezara el primer mes dígame ¿se le antoja algo? O.o

Len: pues ahora que lo dices tengo ganas de comer plátano con yogurt y una tostada con mermelada de fresa con jamón por encima y queso y chorizo y un sándwich de manteca de cacahuete con anchoas

Fausto: ahora vengo con los pedidos n.n

Len: muchas gracias fausto n.n

Fausto: como se nota que es el primer mes u.u- dijo mientras salía del cuarto

Los días pasaban y horo resolvió lo de su 'enfermedad' haciéndole ver a los demás que no estaba enfermo pero se encontraba triste ya que cuando quería ir a ver a len este no le dejaba entrar y nunca bajaba del cuarto dejando entrar solamente a fausto. Ya era el 7 día.

¿: ¡¡¡Hola chicos ya he vuelto!- gritaron desde la puerta

Anna: ¡¡¡pero que demonios!

¿: Hola anna que gusto volver a verte n.n

Anna: anda quien lo diría ai ha vuelto ¿donde esta shein?

Ai: esta en china solo he venido por un par de días como mucho dos o tres es que shein es muy malo a la hora de organizar la boda jeje n.nÛ (n/a: ¿casualidad? Nee no creo xD)

Anna: me lo imagino los hombres tienen un pésimo gusto a la hora de decorar- dijo anna con altanería xD (n/a: si alguien es hombre y lee esto lo siento TTOTT es que tenia que poner una excusa y no me sabia otra xD)

Ai: ¿y len?

Horo: hola ai ni se te ocurra subir esta de un humor de perros desde hace una semana ni siquiera me deja entrar a mi u.u – dijo horo que la había oído llegar y fue a saludarla aunque hablo con un aire bastante deprimido

Ai: a mi no se me resiste nadie así que el me dejara entrar si o si ya lo veras n.n – y dicho esto subió hasta la habitación de len

Toc toc (n/a: efectos de sonido chungos xD)

Len: ¡ni se os ocurra entrar!

Ai: ¡oh vamos len soy yo!- grito la pelicastaña al otro lado del pasillo

Len: ¡como entres mueres!

Ai: ¡que te lo crees!- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ai ya estaba dentro de la habitación

Ai: hola len ¿tanto tiempo no? n.n

Len: ¡sal de aquí! – dijo levantándose pero al darse cuenta de que su ahora gran barriga quedaba al descubierto se acostó tapándose con las frazadas

Ai: oh vamos tranquilízate ya se lo de tu embarazo entre en tu mente hace 2 días y te oí pensando sobre ello n.n

Len: ¡cuantas veces tendré que decirte que no entres en mi mente! ò.ó

Ai: aunque no pares de decirlo no parare de hacerlo n.n… ¿y ya sabes que será? – pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado

Len: no lo se no quiero saberlo hasta que nazca u.u – dijo dándose ya por vencido por la terquedad de su amiga

Ai: pues yo ya se lo que es n.n

Len: pero como… - pero no pudo continuar ya que ai le interrumpió

Ai: es fácil según la forma de la barriga las mujeres sabemos si en niño o niña –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y levantaba un dedo pareciendo un sabio hablando aunque luego soltó una risita haciendo que su imagen volviera a ser la de antes (n/a: eso es cierto mi madre trabaja en un hospital y me dijo como diferenciarlos es muy fácil n.n)

Len: venga ya ¬¬

Ai: es en serio n.n

Len: no te creo ¬¬

Ai: vale pero ya veras como yo tengo razón

Len: y según tu que es a ver

Ai: levántate – len obedeció dejando ver así su barriga la cual era ancha por los lados pero no muy redondeada por delante- será niña n.n (n/a: si la barriga no es ancha a los lados pero tiene una forma muy grande es niño)

Len: si ya ¬¬

Ai: ya veremos si tengo o no razón n.n y dime ¿Qué nombres has pensado?

Len: y tu como sabes que ya tengo pensado los nombres

Ai: porque cuando estas 7 días encerrado en un cuarto no hay otra cosa mejor que hacer o me equivoco

Len: que va ya se me este cuarto de memoria y no exagero u.u

Ai: así que ¿si te pones a jugar aquí a la gallinita ciega no te das ni por asomo no?

Len: exacto u.u

Ai: ¿y que nombres pensaste?

Len: si es niña se llamara saya y si es niño jacke (n/a: se pronuncia yeik)

Ai: que nombres mas monos º¬º si alguna vez me quedo embarazada y tengo un niño le pondré el que tu le querías poner al tuyo xD

Len: eso esta por verse ¬¬

Ai: ya veras que si n.n

Pasaron los 2 días restantes y len estaba gritando de dolor mas que nunca haciendo que haya una conmoción en la pensión solo fausto estaba en la habitación mientras que ai retenía a todo el mundo en el comedor y no los dejaba subir

Horo: ¡¡por favor ai por lo que más quieras tengo que subir! – dijo irritado

Ai: he dicho que te quedaras aquí y punto

Anna: como no nos dejes salir te juro que te hecho a zenki y goki encima ò.ó

Ai: inténtalo a ver si pueden conmigo ò.ó

Yoh: ¡chicas no es momento de discusiones ay que ir a ver como esta len! – dijo mientras que en el salón se oían murmullos de todos irritando así a la shaman proveniente de china

Ai: ¡a callar todo el mundo! Fausto y yo somos los únicos que sabemos lo que esta pasando aya arriba y a len no le pasa nada malo dentro de poco estará tan campante como antes y aunque sé que todos quieren ir a verle solo horokeu entrara a la habitación entendido ò.ó – dijo con un carácter peor que el de anna haciendo que a todos les recorriese un escalofrió por el repentino cambio de personalidad

Todos: ¡si!

Por un momento se dejaron de oír lamentos hasta que…

Fausto: ¡por fin lo he conseguido es la primera vez que lo hago pero me ha salido bien!

Len: ¡que es la primera vez pero serás &/·(/&(·! (n/a: secuencia censurada por demasiado contenido violento e insultante)

Ai: horo sube que te espera una gran sorpresa n.n

No hizo falta decirlo dos veces y horo ya estaba en frente de la habitación de len no sabia si entrar o no pero

Fausto:-saliendo de la habitación- hola horo felicidades n.n venga pasa a dentro- dijo mientras lo empujaba dentro de la habitación

Horo: que pero felicidades ¿Por qué? – Dijo pero cerró la puerta quedando este dentro del cuarto- genial primero me confunde y luego me corta el rostro -.-

Len: hola horo –dijo len en un tono dulce

Horo: ¿qué?- pregunto volteando y encontrándose con la imagen de len con un pequeño bulto de mantas en los brazos sonriendo – len ¿como estas? ¿Que te paso? ¿Por qué no me abrías la puerta? ¿Qué es lo que sostienes en tus brazos? – pregunto con un deje de preocupación en su voz

Len: si te sientas a mi lado te explicare mejor n.n – y dicho esto horo fue despacio hacia donde se encontraba len y se sentó a su lado pudiendo contemplar a una pequeña niña que acababa de nacer con un poco de pelo violáceo durmiendo placidamente en los brazos de len

Horo: ¿pero que...?

Len: primero contesto las anteriores preguntas: estoy bien gracias, no quería que me vieras embarazado y quería que fuese una sorpresa y lo que sostengo es nuestra hija o mi hija según la decisión que tú elijas

Horo: ¿Qué? O.o

Len: jijiji fausto no te hizo una prueba para ver si tenías cáncer, el solo me hizo el favor de dejarme embarazado cosa que yo le pedí y el lo hizo con gusto, ahora, si tu quieres no te tendrás que ocupar de la niña cortamos nuestra relación y yo me hago cargo de ella o decides quedarte conmigo y con nuestra pequeña y formamos una familia, un poco rara, pero será nuestra familia tu eliges

Horo: a ver señorito sabelotodo ù.ú ¿Cómo quieres que deje a la persona que mas quiero y a mi hija solos estas loco o qué? Pues claro que no te pienso abandonar len n.n – dijo mientras le abrazaba por los hombros (n/a: vale, esta parte me salio muy cursi -.-)

Len: jeje gracias por quedarte conmigo horo n.n

Horo: no te pienso dejar solo nunca que quede claro n.n

(((16 años después)))

Len: ¡saya baja a cenar! – grito len a todo pulmón este tenia un aspecto más maduro y como el vino en vez de estar peor por los años le pasaba lo contrario (n/a: por cierto ahora están en china en una de las mansiones de la familia Tao n.n)

Saya: ya voy mama –(n/a: lo siento no me pude resistir a ponerlo pero como len le dio a luz pues es la madre al fin y al cabo ¿no?) dice una niña de pelo violáceo mientras bajaba por las escaleras tenia el pelo hasta la barbilla, sin fleco y tenia unos bellos ojos azabaches llevaba puesto un kimono rosa medio fuerte la cinta era de color rojo y tenia bordado un dibujo de flores de cerezo al final del kimono (n/a: he puesto como hija de horo y len a saya de la serie peacemaker solo que en la serie es muda y aquí no xD)

Len: y ahora donde estará tu padre, vaya ya veo que te arreglaste para ir a conocer a tu prometido ¬u¬

Saya: si voy a conocerlo es mejor dar buena impresión mami -.o

Len: jajajaja que hija mas lista me salio n.n, pero donde estará tu padre ò.ó

Horo: lo siento cari pero es que estaba en la cocina y bueno…- a horo le pasó lo mismo que a len ahora era mucho más atractivo y ya no llevaba su banda.

Len: cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no comas antes de hora que si no luego no tienes apetito ù.ú

Horo: lo siento cari en serio- dijo mientras le agarraba de la cintura y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello

Saya: eh… papis si quieren ponerse cariñosos mejor háganlo en otra parte porfa tened piedad ó.ò

Len: ja ja ja que graciosa ¬¬ – dijo mientras ahogaba una risita

Paso el tiempo y después de comer se fueron a un parque en el cual habían quedado con el prometido de saya (n/a: os llevareis una sorpresita ¬u¬) hasta que…

Saya: _"no puede ser, no puede estar aquí tengo que ir a mirar"_ ahora vengo voy a ver de quien es esa presencia tan molesta

Len: saya ven aquí – pero ni modo aun saya con su kimono y sus sandalias de madera era mucho mas rápida que sus padres los cuales iban persiguiéndola hasta que…

Saya/ ¿: ¡¡Tú! ò.ó

Saya: como es posible te encuentro hasta en la sopa ò.ó

¿: ¡Pero tu acaso me estas acosando o algo! ò.ó – dijo un niño de la misma edad de saya, osease 15, pelicastaño y de ojos dorados, iba vestido con un smoking (n/a: por orden de los padres)

Saya: ¡ja! Más quisieras niñato engreído ò.ó#

Len/horo/ ¿/ ¿: ¡Saya/ Jacke!

Len: vaya así que nuestros hijos han hecho que nuestro encuentro sea antes no creéis ¿ai, shein?

Shein: cuanto tiempo hermanito n.n – shein estaba exactamente igual que len solo que vestido de otro modo

Ai: que alegría volver a veros n.n

Saya/ Jacke: ¡hermanito! O.O

Saya: eso quiere decir que…

Jacke: mi peor enemiga es…

Saya/ Jacke: mi primo/a O.O

Len: y no olvidéis prometido o prometida ¬u¬, los tao preferimos que todo quede en familia – dijo len maliciosamente

Saya/ Jacke: ¡que! O.O

Saya: ¡pero mami como quieres que mi primo y mi peor enemigo que son la misma persona sea mi prometido! ó.ò

Jacke: ¡ja tu madre es un hombre! ¬u¬

Saya: ¡si algún problema! ò.ó- dijo mirándolo con una cara de pocos amigos

Jacke: no yo solo decía jejeje n.nU

Saya: estoy mas que harta de ti ahora mismo acabare contigo ¡skoll!- grito y de repente apareció un lobo grisáceo a su lado

Jacke: con que esas tenemos eh ¡hati! – grito y otro lobo grisáceo apareció (n/a: he puesto como espíritus acompañantes a los lobos hati y skoll de la mitología griega)

Saya/ Jacke: concédeme tu alma….

Len: ¡alto! – dijo haciendo que la fusión de almas no se realizase

Ai: sabéis os comportáis como len y horo cuando tenían vuestra edad y mirad como están ahora – dijo mientras señalaba a la pareja (n/a: viva el horo x len nOn)

Saya: que te crees que vamos a acabar así – dijo mientras viraba la cara para que no vieran su sonrojo

Jacke: eso es imposible - dijo imitando el acto de su prima sonrojado también

Ai: jijiji creo que me toca volver a actuar n.n – susurro ai a su esposo el cual se rió también por ese comentario

**Fin **

Eli: bueno ya esta terminado n.n

Len: por fin mi tortura se acabo

Eli: de eso nada todavía me quedan muchos fics por hacer ¬u¬

Len: ya esta, tu me tienes manía ¿por que yo? TTOTT

Eli: horo corre pásame la cámara esto hay que grabarlo

Horo: toma aquí tienes la cámara

Len: que te lo crees (rompe la cámara de video)

Horo: hey que era nueva ahora me compras una ¬¬

Len: no ¬¬

Horo: si ¬¬

Len: no ¬¬

Horo: si ¬¬

Eli: mientras ellos siguen yo doy paso al review n.n

Horo/ len: hey espéranos:

**AnnaAsakura: **me alegra que te haya gustado espero que te guste este ultimo capítulo pensado desde que subí el 3 cap. En una noche de insomnio xD y no exagero len: como se nota que no tienes otra cosa que hacer horo: eres una aburrida no tienes vida social eli: esta me la cobro en mi próximo fic bueno como decía espero que te haya gustado y espero que te vaya bien asta otra -.o


End file.
